


Honk The Fuck Up

by Horror21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror21/pseuds/Horror21
Summary: Karkat is sexually confused so he goes on blind dates. After going on a drinking spree Gamzee met Kakrat and takes him home because,of how drunk he is. After a long night of lust and drunkenness Karkat sets out to find his lover troll.





	Honk The Fuck Up

Karkat P.O.V  
I'm sick and tired of people telling it's going to be alright it's not alright. I've been feeling down lately and I need some one to help me with my problems. I've been stressed because, I've found myself liking both female and male trolls and maybe humans now I'm going on dates with many people trying to find the perfect one."No I don't want to wear that John." I'm in John room right now getting ready for another date with a random person he put me up with. Finally get there "Hey are you Karkat because I am looking for him."I look up to see a very fit man looking down at me yes I am short got a problem fuck off."Y-yes I am and you may be?" I say looking at the very handsome man before me."Oh,Equius is the name and being strong is my game."I looked at him and blushed "How bout we go to my place and have some fun since it's getting boring here." I blush and nod I am getting bored and I wanna see how good he is in bed actually.We get to his house because John will be at my place wanting to hear how my night was,"Hey welcome to my place as you can see it's pretty big so don't get lost is what I have to say." I'm just getting lost in your eyes I thought to myself I blushed at that thought that was extremely cheesy if I say so. "Hey do you want anything to drink while you are here I have sodas,beer,vodka,and whiskey. Which do you prefer." I thought for a moment and said a faygo. He looked at me,"Do you know any troll named Gamzee by any chance?"He asked.I shook my head no I wonder why he asked and who is Gamzee anyway anyway and ex-boyfriend,brother,friend.He comes back with my drink and gives it to me,"Thank you this is a really nice place I just live with my roommate John he gets annoying sometimes it feels good to get out of the house sometimes.""You can stay here sometimes of you want to I have a guest bedroom or you can sleep with me if it makes you feel protected." This cheesy little fucker but he;s funny so I can't complain,"Ah ha okay I might just take you up on that offer soon maybe tonight if you are lucky." He looks up at me blushing wow he blushes,"O-ok well didn't see that coming yet but okay I really do wanna see how you are in "bed"." He says putting the bed part out clearly. I blushed why the fuck am I busing so much how does he differ from the other people I've dated."Maybe because,I am a troll and you only dated humans." Equiues says I looked at him wondering how he knew what I said can he read fucking minds."No you just started talking out loud and I happened to hear." He said. I chuckled "Hey do you wanna play a game it'll be fun." Equius asked for some reason that reminded me of Jigsaw that fucker Jon made me watch it never going to eat red food for a while. "Sure I want to how do you play." He said that the game was called never have I ever and if we did it we'd have to take a piece of clothing off."Ok I'll start Never Have I Ever wanted to have anal sex on the first date." I blushed at that comment and slowly pulled off my shirt.The game ended with me in only underwear and Equisus wasn't wearing anything.I can tell by the look in his eyes we are going to have a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so after each chapter I would love feedback.


End file.
